Ruby Buttons Mystery
It's important to note that this is the first event in Upper City and it does not unlock for new players until level 10. Event Goals * Find 150 Collectible Scarabs Collectible Scarabs in Atelier Delamode to get the "Medallion of Impeccability" ** +50 experience and coins in locations with anomalies. Increases max energy by 200 for 5 days. ** Also earn 30 Collectible Scarab * Complete the Another's Soul case to earn "Designer Chest" ** 10 Experience Amulets, 10 Amulets of Searching, 5 of each Upper City Artifact Assemblers and 100 Secret Padlocks * By completing the case you also unlock two new event tasks * Get unique avatars for reaching Master rank (Rank VI) in the "Atelier Delamode" location * Explore the location in ??? Daily Goals * Click on the totem * Collect Gifts and open gifts * Collect Stars (needed to open fan gifts play the Atelier Delamode to get them) * Collect Collectible Scarab to buy things in the Curiosity Shop * Fill in the Event Stats (Five Stars) for rewards Event Achievements (Statistics/Stars) Event Achievements also known by it's proper name "Statistics" or "Stats" for short, are fun little tasks a player can do during an event. The stars show achievements by the player during the event. By filling a star, a reward is earned. To see these rewards simply click on the star to see what the rewards are. To access these click on the countdown box on the right side of the screen, the player will then see an icon with a red ribbon on it. If that is clicked on, they will be able to see their stats. The same icon will show up visiting friends and you can see their stats as well. These are the Event Achievement goals needed to fill in a star, more goals completed the more a star gets filled in. Goals * In order to achieve all 5 stars (5 x 100%), you have to earn the maximum number of points in all categories. 'Rewards' 1st Star -''' *x30 Collectible Scarab *x1 Red Apple (30 Energy) *x5 Ace's Cap (Upper City AA) '2nd Star - ' *x50 Collectible Scarab *x4 Pod Chest (Upper City AA) *x2 Magnifier '3rd Star -' *x100 Collectible Scarab *x3 Striped Ribbon (Upper City AA) *x3 Detectors '''4th Star *x150 Collectible Scarab *x2 Loudspeaker (Upper City AA) *x3 Chronometers 5th Star *x300 Collectible Scarab *x3 Diode Bomb *x5 Golden Dove (Main City AA) Fountain Totem The totem is in the main square.' Every 24 hours' it drops items, the variety depending on the rank of the totem. The player will only get an Experience Amulet or Amulet of Searching when collecting the daily reward; the player will not receive both at once. Rank 1: ' * 10 Energy, 50 Coins, 5 Skeleton Keys/Modish Tape Measure, 3 Golden Stars '''Rank 2: ' * 15 Energy, 70 Coins, 5 Golden Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 7 Skeleton Keys/Modish Tape Measure, 1 Event Assembler, 1 Random Tool '''Rank 3: * 25 Energy, 90 Coins, 7 Golden Stars Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 9 Skeleton Keys/Modish Tape Measure, 1 Event Assembler Rank 4: ' * 35 Energy, 110 Coins, 9 Golden Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 11 Skeleton Keys/Modish Tape Measure, 1 Event Assembler '''Rank 5: ' * 45 Energy, 130 Coins, 11 Golden Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 13 Skeleton Keys/Modish Tape Measure, 1 Event Assembler 'Rank 6: ' * 55 Energy, 150 Coins, 13 Golden Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 15 Skeleton Keys/Modish Tape Measure, 1 Event Assembler Mini Events During the February 2020 event, players were given "mini-events" as well as the "main" event. These seem to be either anywhere from 24 hours to 3 days long. Mini Events '''start '''at '''8am local time and players need to be at level 14 in the game for them to be activated. Daily Tasks require level 5 and higher. Daily Task: Matters of the First Magnitude January 30, Given by Mr. Black *Explore 5 Upper City locations *Find 30 Modish Tape *Open 5 Gifts 'Rewards: '''50 Experience, 60 Collectible Scarab, 100 Coins '''Customer Base ' January 31-February 2nd, given by Fabien Delamode "Customer Base" is a two day mini event that mirrors Monstorogly (Phantoms) but instead of Phantoms, the player is collecting visiting cards to help Fabien Delamode after his maid opened a window and the wind blew all his customers cards away. There is one major difference between the normal Monstorogly and Customer Base is that in terms of playing is that you only search for the highlighted item first. It will show one item highlighted at a time, that item counts towards the total count but if left to be found last then the player will end up with 1/18 instead of 18/18. The item shows up one at a time in the list so always look for the highlighted item first. Ex. When a player has entered a location to play that has an active magical confetti on it, it will ask them to find a high number of magical confetti, one confetti per highlighted item. When it comes to tools, Compasses and Magnifiers do not point to the highlighted item. If the Similar Items mode or the Bats anomaly is active then each pair counts as one, although sometimes it can be counted as two. 5 Visiting Cards - 30 mins infinite energy 130 Visiting Cards- x2 Magnifiers, x30 Collectible Scarab 110 Visiting Cards- x2 Detectors, x150 Golden Tokens, x2 Magnifiers Related Pages * Upper City * Hidden City Info * Summoners and Dispellers * Diary of Investigations * Locations * Events Category:Events Category:2020 Events